1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains includes front end loaders and more specifically to safety features for front end loaders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Front end loaders often include a cab portion having an operator seat from which the loader is operated and from which the operator can control the various functions of the loader. Some types of front end loaders are expected to go over rough terrain, make sudden stops and turns and are subject to sudden tilting and lurching. Roll Over Protection Structures (ROPS) and/or seat belts are customarily provided to lower the possibility of injury during the above-described rough ride conditions. It is preferable that the operator use his seat belt under these conditions to avoid an enhanced possibility of injury or being thrown from the vehicle.
A skid-steer loader is a type of front end loader in which the operator often encounters rough ride conditions. Skid-steer loaders are commonly provided with a front entry Roll Over Protection Structure (ROPS) and a seat belt.
In Hydra-Mac, Inc.'s skid-steer loader the front entry is provided with a two section gate that has a closed position for blocking the front entry and an open position where the gate sections act as obstructions in the path of the boom arms. It should be noted that the operator in this loader is prevented from being thrown from the cab portion when the gate is in its closed position but is not prevented from undue movement in the cab portion during rough ride conditions.
Another known prior art safety feature provided on skid-steer loaders is manufactured by the Assignee of the present invention and includes two types of manually actuated mechanical locks on the foot pedal linkage controlling the boom arms. Both of these mechanical locks are not connected with any other safety feature.